


Implied

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry and Ginny play a game to help liven up a study session. A Harry/Ginny HBP fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Implied

Ginny walked up to the Great Hall after a brutal Potions lesson. Just as she was about to walk in, she heard her name and smiled as she turned to face Harry.

"Well-timed," He smiled as he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

"The great Harry Potter. To what do I owe the honor?" Ginny teased him.

Harry chuckled, keeping her close. "I'm the one who should be asking that question."

"Asking why you grace yourself with your own presence?" Ginny smirked.

Harry grimaced as he led them into the Hall. "I asked for that one. You could give Skeeter's cursed quill some pointers."

Ginny laughed and leaned into Harry as his arm squeezed her shoulders. "It's a good thing I don't. We'd have even more issues keeping you out of trouble with the press if I did. I'm much smarter than Skeeter and her quill."

"Damn straight." Harry agreed as they sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"There you two are," Hermione greeted them. "Harry we need to study for our potions exam and since there's no quidditch you've run out of excuses to not study with us."

Harry did his best to hide the grimace that crossed his face. "I was planning on helping Gin study for OWLS, Hermione."

"We can all study together in the common room then," Hermione said exasperated and with a tone that told Harry, she would not budge this time.

He sighed dejectedly; it wasn't worth the fight today. "How about we study in the common room Gin?" Harry asked half-heartedly.

Ginny tried not to laugh. "That's fine by me Harry."

"Excellent." Hermione smiled at her victory. "I'll go get everything set up then. Coming, Ron?" She asked as she stood.

Ron looked like he was going to argue but then apparently thought better of it as he nodded, grabbing his things and following Hermione out the door.

Ginny eyed Hermione as she and Ron walked out the doors to the hall. "I love Hermione, but I really hate when she knowingly or unknowingly cancels another couple's snogging opportunity in favor of proper studying. I wish we could just go hide somewhere."

"We'd have to be willing to hide for the next few years you know." Harry laughed as he served himself.

"Well fine, don't go along with my fantasy." She pouted.

He gave her a crooked grin. "I like that word. What exactly have you been fantasizing about?"

Ginny chuckled and started filling her plate. "All sorts of things, but I don't know if you really want to hear any of it. It's all rather risqué."

Harry's eyes sparked and he leaned in closer to Ginny. "I assure you I'd find it all very interesting." He whispered in her ear.

"I honestly don't know if you could handle it, Potter – what with your naivety in the realm of dating," Ginny smirked as Harry shot her a dirty look.

"Alright, I propose a game to help change your mind."

"I'm listening."

"This evening's plans have taken a turn for the boring. So to liven it up, we both spend the entire time looking for innuendo to use in regular conversation, specifically with each other. Two rules, we can't get caught by someone else in our double entendre and we can't touch each other. If you aren't completely ready to have your wicked way with me by the time Ron says he's done for the night, then you can keep your fantasies to yourself. But if you have any desire to snog me senseless, you spill your dirty daydreams. Deal?"

Ginny's competitive smile was spread wide across her face. "On one condition, if I have to tell you my fantasies you have to tell me yours too."

Harry brought his lips to hers in a blazing but brief kiss before pulling back and smirking at Ginny. "Deal."

He promptly went back to his dinner.

"Oh, you are going down Potter!" Ginny whispered in his ear, just close enough to be alluring but far enough away to not touch him.

"Really? I didn't know you enjoyed that. I'll make sure to remember Weasley." Harry smirked as his girlfriend's face took on a small blush that she quickly got control over.

"Did I tell you I met with Professor Sprout to get help on that essay last week?" Ginny asked, changing gears.

Harry nodded. "How did it go?"

"Really well. I think I'm going to do pretty well on my OWL based on what she said about it. Have you tried the candy that Professor Sprout keeps in her office? They're a lovely muggle creation. It's a hard caramel candy filled with a sweet sticky filling. The harder you suck on it the faster you're rewarded with the sweet filling."

Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "That's quite some candy. Perhaps I should stop by and sample some." He took a drink from his goblet before speaking again. "You know what we should do this Saturday, we should go swimming."

Ginny laughed. "You want to go swimming, in the lake, with the giant squid? Seriously? I think you're insane."

Harry smirked. "I'm just thinking of excuses to get you wet is all."

"You don't need to take me swimming to get me wet. You could have me take a shower or a bath, or fly through a rain squall, or spray me with an Aguamenti. All of which could get me wet."

"True." Harry conceded. "The lake is pretty accessible though, and doesn't require any real planning."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'd call you lazy, but I know better."

"I'm glad you've appreciated my efforts to keep you satisfied." Harry chuckled.

Ginny smirked. "Have you finished yet? We don't want to keep Hermione waiting."

"I thought you would prefer finish before me. It tends to make things easier later." Harry's smile was smug.

"I'm not in the mood to finish right now, but you're welcome to. I know you'll feel better if you do." Ginny was proud of the light tinge that hit Harry's neck and face with that comment, especially as it wiped away the smug look that had crossed his face.

* * *

"Took you two long enough to come," Ron said as Harry and Ginny sat down at the table Hermione had commandeered in the common room. Ginny had to hold her breath to keep from bursting out laughing and Harry covered his laughter with a coughing fit. Hermione eyed the couple suspiciously but said nothing.

"Now then, since Ginny is studying for her OWLS I've pulled out all of my old potion notes from last year. They're from Professor Snape but they should still be the correct material." Hermione slid a stack of parchment that was at least a foot tall towards Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, I just got out of potions. I am NOT studying it right now. I need Harry's help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay."

Hermione pulled her stack of notes back with a huff. "Fine. But Harry, don't forget you need to study for potions too."

Harry nodded as he scooted closer next to Ginny and she pulled out a fully finished essay. He looked at her confused for a moment until she winked at him. Merlin, how did he ever get this lucky?

"What's the essay on?" Harry asked, stopping himself at the last minute from moving to wrap his arm around her.

"Shield charms," Ginny smirked at Harry's near forfeit in the game.

Harry smiled as he remembered Ginny telling him how she and every other fifth-year DA member had produced perfect shields at the outset, and how infuriated Snape had been about it.

"You're a pro Gin." He smiled proudly, glancing over her essay.

"Yes, but you always seem to know how to aim your wand just right to penetrate my shield."

Harry smirked. "That's because I know your weak points." He said quietly, eyes trailing to the spot on her neck that made her purr when he kissed her.

Ginny's eyes followed his, and she pushed down the wanton sigh that had tried to surface. "Yes, but you don't know all of them yet." She smiled as Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"No, but with time, if we keep practicing, I could theoretically find them all. Then I could get my wand to penetrate your shield more often."

"I think that I'd also find ways to break down your defenses, don't you?" She asked mildly.

"You already do," Harry assured her, his voice soft and his eyes spoke volumes more than the few uttered words.

Ginny could swear that the room was getting hotter. "You know I've noticed that your disarming charms are the best at getting through my shield charms."

Harry grinned at her, also seeing the chance to escape. "I've noticed that as well."

"This essay wants me to explain what exactly can make a shield weaker. Why don't we head to our beech tree and you can use your wand to find the weak points in my shield, and we'll take notes on what works and what doesn't?" Ginny smiled slyly at him.

"I think that would be very beneficial to your essay." Harry grinned, carefully loading up his bag.

"Where are you going?!?" Hermione's voice rang out sharply.

"I'm supposed to document where my shield charms are weakest and Harry can't very well attempt to penetrate my shield with everyone here in the common room, now can he?" Ginny asked with an edge in her voice.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Harry's going to fail potions now that he doesn't have that stupid book but that's no concern to anyone but me apparently."

Harry chose not to answer and instead followed Ginny for the portrait hole.

"So are we still playing since we bailed before Ron did?" Harry asked. "We can't very well know when the game is over if we're still basing it on Ron's attention span."

Ginny considered his question as they walked out of the castle. "I think that we just change the rules a bit."

"What do you propose?" Harry chuckled at his unintended play.

Ginny smirked. "I propose that we change the end of the game to being when one of us instigates physical contact."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her as they sat down in the shade of the tree overlooking the lake. "But doesn't that change the whole point of playing? You wanting to snog me was the indicator of whether or not I got to hear all your dirty fantasies."

Ginny scooted closer to Harry, not quite touching him but close. "I want to change that rule too."

She was close enough now that Harry could intoxicate himself breathing in her flowery scent. "I'm listening." He closed his eyes and breathed deeper.

"I'll share all my secrets with you if you declare me the winner of the game and kiss me first." She whispered her face just below his.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the gorgeous face staring up at him.

"You like winning that much, huh?" He chuckled.

Ginny just smiled. "How much do you want to hear all the wicked things I think on Harry? Is letting me win really such an awful trade?" Her voice was quiet but her tone was enchanting.

At this moment, Harry learned an important lesson about his girlfriend - if she won, he usually did too. Logging the information securely in place in his mind, Harry brought his lips almost to hers before whispering, "You win, Gin."

Then he ever so lightly brushed her lips before immediately pulling away. But just as he suspected, Ginny's arms snaked around his neck and her body pressed up against his, pushing them into the beech tree as she kissed him with all of the built up energy from the game.

Harry enjoyed the snog for a good while before he pulled away and smiled at his slightly ruffled girlfriend. "Now then, Gin, what dirty fantasy are you going to share with me first?"

Ginny's face took on an amazing combination of a shy blush and a wicked grin, and she leaned in close to whisper.

* * *

 Heading back to the castle, the sky dark, and Harry's arm securely around Ginny's waist, Ginny leaned close. "One day, when we have the privacy to do so, we should see how many of these fantasies we can make realities."

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss on top of Ginny's head. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 9-8-17. I went through and corrected for spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
